


Women in Yogurt Commercials, Throwing Stones at a Man Until He Dies, Fingering

by supremesapphic (StormcageSweetie)



Series: Prompts Against Humanity [4]
Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Cards Against Humanity, F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr, prompts against humanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormcageSweetie/pseuds/supremesapphic
Summary: In which Carol has a minor crisis at work and Therese decides to cheer her up.
Originally posted on tumblr for my Cards Against Humanity prompt series- "Send me a ship and I'll write a short fic based on the three random white cards I draw."Series





	

“Come on Carol, just a nice pleasant smile.” Therese coaxed from behind the camera.   
“This is a pleasant smile.” She replied. All things considered, Therese thought it looked more like she was bearing her teeth.   
“God, it looks like you’re in pain.” Therese said. Carol dropped her head back in exasperation, her curls tumbling over the arm of the sofa she was posed on. Therese sighed.   
“I’m photographing you nude, not stoning you to death. What’s with you today? You were all excited for this last night.”

  
Carol sighed sitting up. She pulled her arms in to hold herself. Therese put the camera down to sit next to her, offering her shoulder for Carol to rest her head on.   
“What’s wrong, Carol?” She asked.

  
Carol just shrugged, nuzzling into Therese’s neck. Therese draped an arm around her and began to draw tiny circles on the creamy roundness of Carol’s shoulder, feeling her relax into the gentle contact.   
She shifted to look into Therese’s eyes.

  
“It’s foolish, really.” Carol said quietly.   
Therese looked confused.   
“Carol, whatever it is, you know you can tell me.”  
Carol looked hesitant until Therese tapped her nose, making her laugh.   
“It was a yogurt advertisement.” She said through her soft giggling.   
Therese quirked an eyebrow. Carol began to calm, uncurling herself to reach for Therese. She pulled Therese into her arms, resting her chin on top of Therese’s head. This time it was Carol mindlessly caressing Therese. Though Therese would never admit it out loud, she thought they fit better this way. And even though the question had never actually been asked, Carol agreed all the same.

  
“She reminded me of you.” She continued. “There was a woman smiling in this yogurt advertisement, and she looked like you. I was looking at her all day. Right outside the furniture store on a bus stop.”  
It was Therese’s turn to laugh.

  
“You’re out of sorts over a woman on a poster?”  
“Well, I…” Carol struggled for words. “She was with a boy. On a date. It said something or other about a yogurt from the ice box being the way to a lady’s heart. Silly, really. Completely silly. She looked so carefree. But it made me sad.” She took Therese’s hand into her own and pressed them against her heart. “It made me feel like I’m keeping you from having a real life.   
A normal life.”

  
Therese was shocked, her eyes softening as she turned in Carol’s arms to place a peck right on her jawline.   
“Carol, if this isn’t a real life or a normal life then I don’t care. You’re not keeping me from anything. This is the life I want. I want you.” Therese said tenderly. “I love you.”  
Carol let out a sigh of relief, pulling Therese closer still. “I love you too, darling. More than every star in the sky.”   
They lay for a moment just like that. Intertwined.

  
Therese stood. “Lay back down.” She instructed. Carol did so.   
“You still want to photograph me?” Carol asked. Therese tilted her head.

  
“That’s not what I said.” She responded, climbing onto the sofa to straddle Carol’s nude form. Therese placed a hand on her cheek, tenderly holding her. Her eyes glittered with the anticipation of something else entirely. She leaned in until Carol could feel her breath on her lips. “First we’ve got to get you smiling.” Therese breathed out, punctuating the sentence by capturing Carol’s mouth in a kiss.

  
She reached a hand down, trailing it all along Carol’s skin and down her stomach; down between her legs where Therese found she was slick with need.   
A gasp.   
A hand coming up to entangle itself in Therese’s hair.

  
Carol smiled into the kiss, deepening it as Therese took her.


End file.
